Loyalty
by apple200
Summary: Harry discovers he has the power to make any woman he sleeps with part of his own personal harem, so what does he do? he adds as many girls as he can as quickly as he can. Harry/Harem Smut!


Tonks had been first, he supposed it was inevitable as she was his guard during the summer and he knew where she was at all times. Harry would always know, it had been a week since he had the dream and the ghosts of his ancestors had told him the true nature of a Potter. They were half veela in a way but their power was not external beauty instead it was internal, once a woman had laid with a Potter she would be loyal only to them. So that is why he had waited until midday and crept over to the place the sleepy pink haired witch was hiding; she had not seen him; she was tired from her work and order business he worked out. However he could see her, she was wearing a low cut black top with a skirt that rested a few inches above the knees; he could see almost all aspects of her figure, her curved breasts, slender frame and fair skin.

"Hello?" she called out; suddenly she was aroused and Harry used his newfound powers on her, he was increasing her excitement with each of her heartbeats. She looked around and did not see him, she was not looking for him. Her arousal had peaked and suddenly her hands dipped below her skirt as the sun beamed down on them, she let out a soft moan immediately. Her other hand pushed her top up and began fondling her left breast through her top, Harry smiled and silently moved forward. Then he leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss; it was not warm and inviting but demanding and Tonks opened her eyes for a moment in surprise but did not push him back; she had always thought he was cute.

"Hello Tonks," Harry greeted with a smile, she was about to say something but the words died in her throat as Harry pushed her bra up and squeezed her round perky tits. Her fingers had not stopped moving in and out of her sex

"Harry," she half greeted half questioned after a while; her fingers slowed but the urge for pleasure remained and Harry stopped her from talking as he leaned down and sucked on her nipple. She let out a surprised pleasurable moan as his tongue began flicking and the now erect flesh in his mouth, then he bit down just slightly; sending waves of pain and pleasure around her body. Her hands now fumbled with his top as she explored his toned muscular chest with delight; then she tore it off his body and leaned up to kiss his neck. He pushed her back down and pulled her skirt down; her hands were inside her panties and ever so gently he moved it away; he could see she was dripping wet.

"Eager?" he taunted with a knowing wink as his finger ran circles around the soft fabric of her underwear, she nodded and suddenly he pulled them down before roughly pushing his fingers in. She cried out as his fingers drove deeper and deeper into her with each movement and almost screamed as this thumb began to tease her folds and then her clit. He seemed so talented but suddenly he withdrew and she whined at the loss of his warm fingers within her, then she screamed in pure pleasure as he leaned down and gave her glistening sex one long lick.

"More," she found herself begging, then his tongue was inside her folds and moving in a hundred different directions, it was like it was growing inside her and she was writhing and his tongue toyed with her entrance, slowly; her orgasm approached and she exploded all over his face. Then continued his movements until her entire orgasm had been endured before sliding up her body

"Lick it all off," he commanded in a voice which made Tonks want to obey, so she did and suddenly she was licking Harry's face like a dog ensuring every drop of her cum was in her mouth and not on his face. He smiled at her and she felt her heart swoon as his removed his jeans and revealed a larger than usual bulge beneath his shorts. She already knew what to do and suddenly pulled his boxers down before cramming as much of his seven inch shaft into her mouth; this time he groaned with pleasure and suddenly she was moving again; sucking his cock like a lolly. Moving up and down the shaft; leaving a trail of saliva behind her as her tongue swirled around the tip of his penis which was leaking seed, she savoured the salty liquid before allowing him to take control. He thrust into her mouth and his cock hit the back of her throat, she began fondling his balls as he fucked her mouth and throat. Then he pulled her face forward so she had the entire thing within her he spilled his seed into her mouth; it slid down her throat and he removed his cock from her mouth with a loud _pop _so he could cover her face with his cum. It covered her spiky hair and dripped down her chin as he looked at her

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked her gently, she nodded and he laid her down on the ground and positioned himself next to her entrance. Then he thrust in and his cock was engulfed in a tight velvet glove as she made it tighter for him, she was being filled up with his cock. He slid in and out of her with a passion as she clutched him with her tightness and he filled her up; Tonks allowed the waves of pleasure to wrack her body and suddenly they came together. He shot jets of white hot cum into her pussy and she watched her juices to run down his cock, Tonks writhed in pleasure as he emptied himself into her and suddenly she saw Harry in a different light.

"Come on Tonks," he ordered standing up despite that face he was but naked with a cock dripping in her cum,

"Yes master," was all she could reply knowing she belonged to him now.


End file.
